


【九辫】 大洋彼岸

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 电话play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*电话里的性和爱。*梗来自我自己和@锦钢盔。*又OOC又敏感我就瞎写你们就瞎看好吗不要较真:)*太久没写了我真的不会。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 36





	【九辫】 大洋彼岸

正文：

张云雷看到微博的时候正趴在床上啃黄瓜。

水煮苦瓜这种听起来就很黑暗料理的食物在澳洲是找不到的，而晚上同行的人都跑出去吃好吃的了。本来想带上他，可是下定决心要减肥的某人最后还是决定在酒店附近的超市里买了几根黄瓜，回去洗了洗权做晚餐。好在这黄瓜水灵得很，就空口吃也有一股清香。

他打开微博小号，刷了两条，却突然看见带着自己名字的热搜。思量再三，他还是按耐不住自己的好奇心，点开看了看。

虽然少说有点心理准备，但是看见那些妄加揣测的评论的时候他还是有点小不高兴。

——好吧，也许比有点多一点点。

不过还没等他来得及细想，一个电话就打了过来。

他看了看，是杨九郎的电话。跨洋电话话费高，酒店里的Wi-Fi又还不错，于是他就把电话挂了，又找出来微信，点点开打过去。

没一秒，对面就接了起来：“喂？”

“微信电话不要钱，”张云雷咬了口黄瓜，发出一点窸窸窣窣的咀嚼声，“以后还是这样打好一点。”

话筒对面传来几声笑声：“知道，等着你挂呢，就怕打微信电话你听不见。”

张云雷把还剩下的一点黄瓜吃完，从床头扯了张纸巾擦了擦手，翻了个身把自己陷在柔软的被子里，舒服地哼了一声。也不知道为什么，他听见杨九郎的声音就开心了很多。

“在干什么？”他按下了免提，把手机放到枕头边，里面传来杨九郎轻快的声音，“吃了没？”

“吃了根黄瓜，”张云雷看了眼表，已经半夜九点了，“他们出去吃饭了，好几个小时了都还没回来。”

“你一个人在酒店呆着呢？”

“可能有几个人没去吧，怎么了？”

“那你去锁个门，找找我给你收拾的那个箱子最里面的夹层，给你放了个东西。”杨九郎那边不知道在干什么，传来一阵细碎的响声。

张云雷撇了撇嘴，赖了两秒钟床以后爬起来，走到被服务生帮忙放在书桌上的行李箱旁边翻找。他把手机扔在了大床上，随意摸了一下行李箱的外边，没发现有什么奇怪的东西，就伸手往夹层里摸索。

过了一会，他摸出一个小盒子来。他心头有一丝隐隐的预感那是什么，但还是存着一丝侥幸，想着这样的东西也不好带上飞机，也许不是呢？

他打开盒子，一个淡蓝色的小号跳蛋落在了掌心。

于是他瞬间有了想挂电话的冲动。

“找到了吗？”偏偏这个时候杨九郎的声音从手机里面传过来，好像无限倍的放大以后清晰地钻入他的耳朵，臊得他立刻从头到脚都红了起来。

“找、找到了……”他捏着那个小玩具，声音格外小，“你怎么还把这种东西放箱子里的？”

“这不是怕你一个人无聊吗？”杨九郎对他太熟悉了，听着声音都知道对方有多么的不好意思，“夹层里有一小瓶润滑剂，用它把这个小玩具放进去，嗯？”

张云雷这会儿整个人都熟透了，可是偏偏又抗拒不了爱人的要求，翻找润滑剂的手都是抖的，却反倒给了他一丝无法言喻的快感。

那是一小瓶伪装得很好的葡萄味润滑剂，是他们平时最常用的一款。

手机被他摆正放到了床头，被子也被掀开，团成了一长条围在整个床上。今天下午开始就没有工作，张云雷又不打算出门，便穿着一套睡袍，这会儿好脱得很。

他把床铺打理好躺上去，一抬头却发现语音通话已经被转成了视频，杨九郎放大的脸正对着他的床，灯光昏暗，把他周身都模糊了，只看得清那一抹温柔的笑意。

他们之前也有过电话性爱，两个人都对接下来的流程了解得很清楚。

张云雷躺在床上，脚尖对着床头，腰下垫着一个枕头，身子靠在柔软的被褥里。他伸出一只手指，勾住自己睡裤的边缘，慢慢往下拉。这种事儿他做过不少次了，可每一次都会有新的羞耻感把他烧得通红。

房间里开了空调，凉凉的冷风吹在他裸露的皮肤上，让他轻微地一颤。他咬了咬牙，把裤子整一个剥下来，甩在没有放手机的另一个床头柜上。

葡萄味的润滑剂刚才一直被他握在手里，这会儿已经被弄得不再冰凉。他拨开瓶盖，挤了一点在指尖，用手指捻了一下抹开，然后往身后探去。

“闭上眼睛，慢一点。”杨九郎的声音突然从话筒中传来，吓了他一跳，“我就在你身边，我握着你的手，我能问到葡萄的味道。今天洗澡了吗？”

“洗……洗了，”闭上了眼睛身体上的触感就会尤为明显，张云雷似乎真的能感觉到有人握着他的手，连着把他的手背都温暖了，指尖上的葡萄味的液体沸腾了一般，烫得他不想移动半分毫，“刚才洗的。”

“那应该很干净，嗯？”杨九郎的声音在看见他的风光后低沉了几分，“对，就是这样，很好。里面好热，你发烧了吗？”

杨九郎当然碰不到他的体温，他也当然没有发烧。他不知道这人几天没见哪儿来的这么多以前从没听见过的荤话，害臊得不行却又很受用，只得从唇缝里挤出来几句话：“没有，别说了……”

“好香——嗯，对，再进深一点——”杨九郎不理他，张云雷听见他吸了口气的声音，恍然间觉得爱人真的就在身边，“你怎么这么好闻？今天用的什么沐浴露？”

“那个玫瑰味的旅行装，你给我带的，”张云雷已经埋了两根指节进去了。这平时也会做的事情在杨九郎的“指导”下仿佛变了一个味儿，正常的体温也变得滚烫起来。可是也正是由于这种仿佛爱人在身边一般的亲密，他反馈得更加积极，“是、是很香。”

“快一点，我等不及了，”杨九郎点了点头，装出一丝丝不耐烦的样子，“再进一个手指，揉一揉，它可以的。”

他听起来真的很不耐烦，而张云雷又闭着眼睛看不见。他不想让跨了一个大洋的爱人失望，于是便听话地加快手上的动作，两只漂亮的手指在身体内部探索着，偶尔循着爱人的语句重重地按压下去，或者在放松不下来的地方转圈揉捏，直到杨九郎认为它可以容下一个跳蛋的大小，才让他停下。

“好了，抹一点小葡萄在你的玩具上，把它放进去。”

那帮姑娘们根本就不知道什么叫撩。张云雷迷迷糊糊地把小半瓶润滑剂倒进掌心，在跳蛋上一点点抹开。他实在是太喜欢杨九郎低着声音说话的样子了——那样的声音总能把他拿捏得死死的，尤其是在性爱上，经常弄得他红着脸做很多他简直不想回想起来的事情。

他慢慢慢慢地把淡蓝色的小玩意送到身后，挤开了一个口将它推进去。润滑液在空气中暴露了一段时间变得凉凉的，被整个吞吃进去以后汲取着他身体的温度，冰的他发抖。离得远了他就看不清杨九郎的模样，见着唯有一个模模糊糊的人影，只声音听得分明。

“真好，已经进得很深了吧？我一点都看不见了。”电话里的声音还是不肯停下，而他已经几乎失去了自己思考的能力，只能跟随着爱人的声音在欲海里沉浮。

不过还没等他适应，体内的小玩具就突然肆虐了起来。他完全没有预料到，被刺激得浑身紧绷，眼睛失神地睁大，眼角还挂着几滴水珠。

“舒服吗？”他听见电话里的人这么问。不过对方似乎根本不在意他的回答，马上又接着道，“这可是我特意找的牌子货，远程APP控制。店家当初说可以跨洋操作我还不信，现在看来要给他们个好评了。”

张云雷一句话也不想说，或者说他本来也说不出来。这个跳蛋不同于以往他尝试过的，作起恶来毫无规律，又每次都在最令他失神的时候停下，生生把他从高潮的边缘扯回来。来来回回几次，他受不起，连大腿根都是颤的。

“不、不要了，停下，九郎……”

杨九郎不理会他，低头在手机上摆弄着什么，视频方框里映出来他的半张脸。他似乎又按了几个按键，跳蛋的幅度变得更加不可捉摸。一会儿缓慢的像是前戏温柔的爱抚，一会儿又激烈的像是高潮来临前的最后关头。

他深深地陷在软软的棉被里，棉花好像都浮了起来，把他托在云端，沉沉浮浮。酒店的隔音很好，四周寂静，就连跳蛋肆虐的声音也听不见。唯一入耳的声响来自于离他半身远的床头，手机亮着的屏幕里有着另一个人的呼吸，隔着一个大洋却令人安心的仿佛就在眼前。

“我想你了，”良久，他听见电话那头传来一声叹息，“我该跟你一起去的。”

也许是这句发自内心的情话比毫不留情的跳蛋更有用，又或者是因为在讲这句话的时候，杨九郎又把那个小玩具换了一个模式，总之他在听见这句话的时候，眼前只有一片空白，然后在无法遏制的颤抖中达到了高潮。

他把脸埋在被子里，小口地喘息了好一会，神智才稍稍清明。小玩具还在作恶，但是明显频率小了很多。他伸手下去碰了碰，可刚经历过高潮的隐密处还很敏感，他只能试着探了只手指进去寻找，最终无果而返。

一会儿吧，不着急。

反正他觉得很开心。很舒服很惬意的那种开心。

他曾经听杨九郎说过，性爱能够刺激多巴胺的分泌。他不知道是真的是假的，但是他的爱人当了真。每一次工作生活上有什么烦心事了，他们都会来一次身体上的交融，将那些不愉快尽数扫去。

而每一次都很成功，这一次也是。

他能隐约听见电话那头加重的呼吸声，但他知道他不需要去管。

这个小礼物是他爱人独给他一份的温柔。

他想，他的爱人是太了解他了，甚至连他什么时候回去看见那些闲言碎语都能算到，然后掐着最完美的时间给他打来电话，即使人在大洋的另一端，满溢出来的爱意却切切实实地出现在他的心里。

那是独属于杨九郎的、隐藏在他们生活点点滴滴中，意料之外的温柔。

-END.


End file.
